By Your Side
by wedonotsow
Summary: Naruto comes home from a long business trip to find that his long term boyfriend hasn't been taking the best care of himself. A modern day AU NaruSasu drabblish fic.


Hey loves :]

Life has been nuts with moving and school and everything, so I've been super busy. New Chapter of Lay Us Down IS IN PROGRESS but I had this silly little drabble in my head. I totally wrote this instead of what I should because I'm trash with obligations and pretty much everything.

This probably has horrible spelling errors and such, so If you see anything obvious, let me know! I really tried to paint my perspective of what a healthy grown up relationship between these two would be like. This is super fluffy.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as the city of Tokyo blended together in a colorful blur behind the window of the cab he rode in. Lights and billboards were illuminated brightly in the night sky. He pressed his forehead to the cold glass, eager for the ride to be over. It felt so good to be home again, the warm sensation of familiarity bundled in the pit of his stomach. The three week leadership retreat he had taken as part of his student teaching had taken him to a remote town five hours from home. Even though the train ride had been the long part of the journey, the cab ride was making him impatient. However, the streets were not crowded due to the bitter cold, and Naruto was thankful the ride would not be longer than necessary.<p>

The tanned and broad shouldered blonde leaned back in his seat and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see him boyfriend of five years now, and cozy up in the cold in their apartment. This was the longest they had ever spent apart. He missed his cat too, a enormous orange tabby that loved to sleep on his head when he could get away with it. It was now December, and Christmas will be coming. It will be the first holiday in their new place.

Signaling to the cab driver, Naruto pulled out about 4000 yen from his worn leather wallet. "This is my street, right here. You can stop at the front of the big grey complex." He pointed at a large apartment building to his right.

The cabbie nodded, pulling over and taking the money. "Need any help with your bags?"

"Nah, I should be good, thanks. You can keep the change. Have a great night!" Naruto smiled warmly. He pulled his large duffel bag and backpack out of the seat with him, and stepped out into the night air.

'Fuck, its cold.' Naruto thought, and pulled up the hood of his oversized orange hoodie. He could feel the weather sink through his thin jeans and battered with age chuck taylors. He hurried inside the huge apartment complex, quickly shutting the front door behind him. The lobby was deserted as he made his way to the elevator.

The apartment complex was dilapidated and dimly lit, but it was cheap. Money was very tight right now. as Naruto was halfway through his graduate program to become a teacher. Being orphaned all of his life, school was the only comforting constant. He wanted to be able to touch other troubled children the way a few choice teachers had made an impact on him. Since he only had classes and no addition graduate duties, he worked as a soccer coach and impromptu substitute teacher at the local children's shelter. The hours were long but the pay was decent enough. Naruto would never give up the job for something more lucrative, however. The kids there adored him, and he felt very much at home.

Naruto rocked back in forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation as the elevator ascended to the 14th floor. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking of pale skin and blue black hair.

'Sasuke' He thought. 'Almost home, now.'

The elevator doors opened with a resounding clink and Naruto took off down the halfway to his door, apartment 1407. He balanced his bag on his hip as he fished around in his pocket for his keys.

The apartment that welcomed him behind the door was dark and only slightly warmer than the hallway. Something large and furry was suddenly attached to his feet, and he looked down to see Kyubbi rubbing his face adamantly against his shin. Setting down his bags by the door, he picked up the orange cat and gave him a squeeze even though Kyubbi mewled in protest.

Carrying Kyubbi with him, Naruto navigated around the small couch and coffee table in the living room to investigate the kitchen. He could only assume his over ambitious lover would not be asleep at the early hour of nine of clock at night.

The flicker of the the light switch under Naruto's fingers brought about an interesting discovery. Surprisingly, Sasuke was asleep at the kitchen table, his head resting upon an arm. Books and papers were strewn acoss the small table, and overflowed onto the surrounding chairs. He was dressed in a black sweater and jeans, and Naruto frowned to notice the clothes seemed to hang off him. He has a sneaking suspicion Sasuke hadn't been eating properly once he left. Black framed glasses lay on the table next to him, neatly folded.

Naruto set the cat down on top of the table. He looked down at the sleeping figure, and ran his finger gently across a high cheekbone, and brushed dark hair behind his ear. Dark bruises under his closed eyes hinted at the state of tiredness his boyfriend was in.

Sasuke was handling record amounts of stress right now. Years of dedication and studying had gotten him into Tokyo's most prestigious law program, where he had another year to complete his graduate program. However, in addition to school itself, Sasuke taught two undergraduate classes, did research for his professor for extra credit, and had an internship at a firm in his spare time, which he had none of. Long nights and early mornings were a constant, as was an unhealthy level of exhaustion.

Naruto knew Sasuke's manic level of perfection and studies came from a dark past. When he was ten years old, his brother had killed his entire family as the younger boy slept. When Sasuke woke to find carnage throughout the house, his brother had disappeared. It had taken authorities a week to track the killer down, but his brother pleaded insanity in lieu of a death sentence at the local prison. Sasuke had never been able to forgive the jury that convicted his brother, and felt robbed at the verdict. He made it his life's goal to deliver justice where he was so denied.

Naruto knelt next to the sleeping body, and gently stroked Sasuke's straight and silky hair, relishing the feel of it beneath his fingers. Slowly, dark eyelashes fluttered, and he opened his eyes slowly.

Sasukes voice was groggy. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at him, eyes filled with warmth. "Hey Baby. Sorry I woke you up.'

The brunet straightened his back, and leaned his head up from the table. He looked confused, eyebrows narrowing as he looked for his glasses before putting them on.

"You're early." He blinked several times, meeting bright blue eyes with his own for the first time in a month.

Naruto could not resist any longer, and pulled the other man into his arms. "I came a day early. I missed you so much. Fuck, S'uke. I'm not doing that again." He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, reacquainting himself with the familiar smell and gesture.

Sasuke's arms fell in place around his neck, holding him just as tight. He slid from the chair, letting his knees fall onto the cool tile and press his body completely into the blonde's. Pale fingers wound themselves in short golden hair and held tight.

"Good."

Naruto slid a hand under the back of Sasuke's sweater, feeling his smooth skin. The bones of his shoulder blades and spine were more prominent than ever, and it felt hot to the touch. He felt the raven haired man's body stop tensing at the ministrations, and they relaxed into each other embrace.

"You're burning up. I think you're sick." Naruto pulled away gently, concern palpable in his voice.

Sasuke lifted his head up, but averted his eyes. "I'm fine." His tone was dismissive as he stood and straightened his sweater. However, his horse boise betrayed him.

"Bullshit, Sasuke. When was the last time you ate something, hmm? And its freezing in here."

"Shut up, I'm fine." He directed a dark look in Naruto's direction, and busied himself with straightening the piles of papers at the table. "And we don't have the money right now to leave the heat on."

Groaning loudly, Naruto walked to the fridge and pulled the handle. "There's like nothing in here."

"I don't know if you are comprehending how busy I've so I'll say it again."

"I bet you're being mean because you're hungry."

Sasuke chose to ignore that statement. "Its too late to go shopping."

Naruto smiled, undeterred. "I'll get us some food since I just got paid. We can go to that Chinese place down the street"

"Fine. I'll come with you, lets take my car. Its too cold for your motorcycle. " He walked to the small hall closet next to the pantry, and took out a black pea coat and scarf.

Despite knowing Sasuke was sick and better left inside where it was slightly warmer, Naruto wanted the company. Pushing down a small pang of guilt, he told himself they both needed to eat as he heard the other man couch loudly. Also donning a coat and grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter, the two made their way out the door and into the gray quiet hallway.

The ride down on the elavator to the underground parking garage was always a long one. The second the door opened, Sasuke pushed him toward the back. Close but not touching their face together, he firmly planted his hands on Naruto's jean clad hips.

Naruto enjoyed being the same height as his partner, as it ensured they were always eye level. Well, when other activities were not being involved. He grinned wolfishly, and looked into Sasuke's gray eyes behind his glasses. Really, he loved the glasses. Any attractive man with them was about ten times hotter than without.

"Hey there Baby. Come here often?"

Sasuke shut him up by kissing him hard on the mouth, which was his most effective strategy. Naruto opened his mouth, eager to devour the willing mouth in front of him. Tongues and teeth clashed as they moved against each other. Naruto's head stung from Sasuke pulling his hair painfully tight, but he didn't mind.

Sasuke pulled back, his eyes bright, panting slightly. He moved away to the other side of the elevator as the decent continued. His pale hands ran down his coat and readjusted his scarf. Raven hair framed his face and stuck up messily in the back, and he held eye contact with Naruto for a quiet pause.

"I love you." His calm, matter of fact statements of love meant more to the blonde than anyone could ever know. They meant more, somehow, than any passionate confessions he received from others throughout his life.

"I fucking love you too, Sasuke."

Naruto did, with an incredible fire that consumed his entire being. He could remember them meeting as children, being shuttled in and out of the same social services center. They went to the same middle school, where they spent countless hours in detention for fighting. Covered in bruises, Sasuke would tutor Naruto in his studies and force him to complete his homework. In high school, the two were fast friends and a intimidating force in the school soccer team. Fast friends and rivals, they drove the school to the first championship in years and won the admiration of their classmates. They decided to go to the same college on scholarship, Naruto's in soccer and Sasuke's for being the top in his class. It was freshman year five years ago where Naruto showed up drunk at 2 am in a toga at Sasuke's dorm room. He confessed his love for his black haired friend, and promptly threw up in the hallway. Sasuke had scowled and pulled him throughout the door, and they had been together ever since.

Naruto smiled as the elevator dinged it's stop.

"Betcha got me sick now, though."

"…would you prefer me not to touch you?"

"Fuck no!" Naruto exclaimed, and followed his partner out of the door. "I was just saying, your totally going to have baby me when I'm sick."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow above his glasses and gave him a glancing side eye. "Don't I always?" He pressed the unlock button on his car, a blue civic type R. It was his most prized possession.

"Well yeah." Naruto slid into the passenger seat. "But its good luck I don't get sick often."

Sasuke buckled up and shifted into reverse. "Tell me about your trip."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot about all that!" Naruto buckled in took a deep breath. "So, when I arrived…"

Naruto regaled him with stories from his teaching retreat on the ride to and from the cheap Chinese diner. The warmth of the car seeped into his bones, and his full stomach made him tired, but content. He watched Sasuke drive, bathed in the red glow of the dashboard. The ride was too short, as they arrived back in the parking garage just in time to feel completely comfortable. He was finished with his story, however. They made the walk back to the elevator in familiar silence.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder on the way back up to the fourteenth floor, his body leaning heavily on the other. Naruto looked down, concern on his face.

"S'uke? You feeling more sick?" He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

The dark haired man said nothing, which meant yes. He pressed his face into a tan neck, finding it much cooler than his own.

"It's just hot."

"We are almost home, ok? I'll take care of you."

Sasuke nodded and pushed himself up as the door dinged and opened. Naruto fumbled to fish out his keys as they walked, and tried not to drop his bag of leftovers. Just in time. a pale hand snatched up the bag as they came to the front door.

"Nice save."

"I try." Wet, harsh coughing followed the statement.

"Go turn on the bath, I'll be in there in a sec." The blonde walked back the the kitchen to put the food away. He had a pretty big problem of forgetting things on the counter that would smell the small apartment up the following morning.

The bathroom had filled with hot steam quickly, and Naruto shut the door behind him as to not let it out. Sasuke was leaning on the bathroom mirror, clothes on except for his shoes and glasses. Naruto handed him a cup of water and two advil, and set a small container of nyquil on the porcelain countertop.

"Here, take these, and drink this."

Sasuke did so without complaint, and set them down next to the bottle. Naruto sat on the edge of the tub and beckoned him closer.

"Come here and lift your arms."

The older man complied, and Naruto slipped his hands under then thin black sweater and pulled it off in one swift tug. His belt was easily undone by tan fingers, and he stepped out of his jeans as they were pulled down.

Naruto stared as the naked body in front of him, taking the sight in after being without it so long. His blue eyes were filled with tender warmth as he raked them up and down the pale body before him. He placed his hands over jutting hipbones, and ran his fingers gently down their slope. Sasuke had defiantly lost some weight. He had always been lean muscle and less stocky in build than the blonde, but the obvious signs of stress were taking their toll.

"You need to eat more, Baby." Naruto ran his hands up his sides and over his chest.

Sasuke shuttered slightly under the tender touch of the blonde. Those fingers worked their way in slow circles down his back. Goosebumps raised in their wake.

"I told you before, I'm fine."

"Yeah yeah, and I know better. You aren't going to your internship tomorrow. I'll email your boss for your and let him know."

"Oh? Going to force me to stay home?"

Naruto sighed, "No, but your fever will. Stop being stupid, and get in the tub."

Sasuke gave him a glowering look but obeyed and slid into the steaming water. He closed his eyes and laid back against the edge of the tub, head close to Naruto's thigh. The blonde leaned back against the wall, and closed his own eyes. Man, it had been a long day. He reached down and absently stroked Sasuke's hair as he leaned back and relaxed.

"Come in too."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he looked down at his boyfriend. A puzzled expression was fixed on his scarred face.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Join me."

Naruto needed no further invitation to get naked in a bathtub with his attractive partner. He shed his

faded orange hoodie and jeans, struggling for a moment to free his feet from his sneakers. Finally undressed, he slid into the tub behind Sasuke, who scooted up to make room for him.

"It's a litlte cramped in here."

"I'm as far up as I can get."

"No its ok." Naruto moved so Sasuke sat in between his open legs, and rested his back against the end of the tub. He pulled the other mans back to his chest. "I was just getting comfortable."

Sasuke relaxed at the gesture, and leaned his neck back on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto smiled brightly and kissed his clammy forehead gently.

Heavy steam and comfortable silence fell over the bathroom as the two enjoyed the feeling of simply being together after so long. Sex could wait, it isn't everything. This body in his arms, his cheek resting on thick black hair, simply being together. Hearing Sasuke's voice, seeing his dark eyes shine with trust and love. Those, those things are everything. If he had to replay all the events in his life again, it would be Sasuke, every single time. Nothing in life compared to sharing moments like this.

Sasuke's body was slack in his arms, and his breathing didn't seem to be as labored as before. The steam from the bath seemed to be helping the congestion in his lungs.

"S'uke? Are you falling asleep on me?"

The black head didn't lift instantly, but the reply was quick enough. "No." Sasuke straightened his back slowly and reached for the shampoo. He slid across the tub and drew his knees to his chest. Titling his head back, he started to later his hair.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Naruto's eyes darted up and down the wet chest and exposed neck. God, he had missed the sight. Bright blue eyes followed closely as the older man reached behind him and ran the tap. Sasuke titled his head back further and rinsed his hair in the fresh stream of warm water.

"Right."

"Ohhh do my hair?" Naruto bent his head across the tiny gap between them after Sasuke was finished.

"Did you forget how?" Nevertheless, he took the shampoo bottle up again without further coaxing. Naruto relaxed as skilled fingers massaged his scalp gently with the soap.

"Your hair is getting pretty long."

Naruto had been keeping his straight blonde hair relatively short the past couple of years. It tended to grow into shaggy blonde spikes which were impossible to tame.

"Yeah, I'll get it cut soon." He took the absence of Sasuke's fingers as an indication he had finished, and dunked his head into the bath water between them.

As Naruto wiped soapy water from his eyes, he noticed his boyfriend doubled over with coughing spasms wracking his body. Sasuke rubbed his chest fruitlessly in an effort to calm it.

"Shit! You are really sick!" Naruto exclaimed.

Red rimmed eyes set back into an exhausted looking face glared harshly into his own once the fit subsided. The blonde took that as his cue to shut up, and start helping. After pulling the drain plug, he got out of the tub and pulled a faded towl around his waist.

"I'll go grab ya some clothes so you can change in here where its warm."

Sasuke lifted himself from the tub and sat on the edge. "Ok."

Naruto hustled to their bedroom and hurried about finding some clothes. He threw on some old sweatpants, and found an old 'Kohona Soccer Team' shirt and workout pants for Sasuke. He headed back to the bathroom where his lover was already shivering and quickly donned them.

As Sasuke brushed his teeth and settled into bed, Naruto rummaged about the cabinets in search for a thermometer. Emerging from the bathroom victorious, he plopped down onto the the thick comforter.

"Here, open your mouth."

Sasuke snorted, but complied. He closed his eyes as a tan hand swept wet hair away from his face.

"Jesus Christ, Baby! 102 degrees. You need to stay at home and rest for a few days."

"I'll be fine."

Naruto sighed and sank down deeper into the bed and pulled the thick comforter over them both. He tilted Sasuke's face to his. "That's not the point. The point is, you should take better care of yourself." Blue eyes stared tenderly into deep gray.

"Isn't that what I have you around for?" Sasuke smirked

"I guess thats true." He placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips. "But I worry about you ya know. I want you to be ok. Better than ok, I mean."

The dark haired man sighed deeply and turned onto his side. Naruto took this as his cue to turn off the bedroom light and settle in for sleep. He had not realized how tired he himself was. The long journey home seemed to be setting down deep into his bones. Just laying on his own bed felt like an immense relief. Waking up in it after a long nights sleep would feel twice as good, he figured. Sasuke didn't particularity like cuddling when he was trying to sleep, so he stayed on his side of the bed.

To his surprise, a hand wound around his wrist in the dark and placed it purposefully around thin hips. Naruto happily pulled the other man closer, and buried his nose in damp hair. His body protectively spooned the body before it. God, how he had missed this. He mentally swore to force his boyfriend along on any future business trips, busy schedule be damned.

"Thanks for everything." Sasuke's voice was drowsy and faint, but no less appreciated.

He squeezed tight, and fingers laced with his. "Always."


End file.
